Fría piedra
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Hogwarts, 1977. El equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin tiene un nuevo jugador que podrá hacerles ganar la Copa de Quidditch, pero sin duda ese hecho es lo más trivial que ocurrirá en un tiempo. Familias rotas, intentos de salvación, un señor Oscuro y mortífagos opr doquier. Gui - Reto con Zontaurop
1. Primero

**Gui:** Hola a todo el mundo. Esto es el nuevo reto con, como no, **Cookie**, que ha resultado llamarse **Zontaurop** ahora. De todas formas, sigue siendo la misma amable personita a la que le debo dos retos ya. Esto es el primer capítulo y espero que te guste ;)

**Explicaciones sobre el reto:** Esto no es ni un reto de parejas enamoradas como lo fue NELQP ni un reto de malos momentos ni nada por el estilo. De buenas a primeras, es un long fic. Cada capítulo tiene como mínimo 2.000 palabras y este las tiene, aunque no muchas más. Puede que sean capítulos cortos pero están llenos de cosas y espero conseguirlo todo. **Cookie** me hizo una lista de personajes entre las que elegir un personaje principal y su enemigo o el que le pondrá trabas. Mi personaje principal es _Regulus._ El otro no os lo digo porque así es más divertido y además, **Cookie** no debe saberlo. Este tendrá una historia de amor, respetando obviamente el Cannon, con un OC creado por mi que conoceréis si leéis el capítulo. Sí, en eso se basa el reto, más o menos. Pero no es solo amor por amor. Esto va a ser distinto. Ya lo veréis.

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto es mío, bla, bla, bla, ni siquiera el nombre de mi chica me pertenece, bla, bla, bla y toda esa mierda.

* * *

**Fría Piedra**

Primero

Una única lágrima solitaria caía por su mejilla, haciendo frente a toda su redondez y suavidad, acariciándola lentamente como el dedo de un amante. En cuanto llegó a la línea de su mandíbula intentó sostenerse con todas sus fuerzas pero la gravedad la hizo caer, precipitándose hacia el suelo sonoramente, mancha de agua salada entre los excrementos de lechuza grabados en el suelo de piedra desde hacía generaciones.

Cuando la lágrima llegó al suelo, su mejilla no presentaba rastros de la presencia de la lágrima, ni siquiera había hecho un surco en su maquillaje. Miró durante un largo rato el cuerpo de la que había sido Arthur, su lechuza parda, la cogió en brazos y la depositó delicadamente en el espacio previsto para ello. Más tarde la incinerarían y sus cenizas volarían como ella para la eternidad.

En realidad la quería mucho. Se la habían regalado sus padres el día que recibió la Carta de Hogwarts y se convirtió oficialmente en bruja. La había bautizado Arthur porque en esa época le enamoraban los relatos del Rey Arturo, los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda y el mago más famoso de la historia: Merlín. Sus padres consideraban que una lechuza debe tener un nombre simbólico y que le dejaran elegir el nombre de su lechuza y no le pusieran reparos mostraba el nuevo rango que se había ganado por ir a Hogwarts, así como su gran inteligencia. Ahora, seis años más tarde, poco después de su decimosexto cumpleaños, el diez de septiembre de 1977, su lechuza Arthur había fallecido. No pensaba usar ninguna de las lechuzas del colegio para avisar a sus padres. Tampoco se la pediría a ninguna de sus compañeras de habitación. Esperaría pacientemente a que ellos le enviaran la carta de los sábados para, en la contestación, contarles la muerte de Arthur y lo que esta implicaba para su correspondencia. Seguramente su padre no tardaría más de tres días en encontrar una lechuza más bonita y de una raza más perfecta que Arthur con la que calmar su honda pena.

Pero no, Euríale Mulciber no estaba triste. Su lechuza Arthur era como un cartero. Estaba ahí para llevar y traer la correspondencia. En casa, a veces estaba en su cuarto, pero de ella se ocupaban los elfos domésticos. En Hogwarts estaba en la lechucería. No había lugar en el que le hubiese cogido cariño. Bajó la escaleras de la torre para dirigirse al Gran Comedor de Hogwarts.

El Hogwarts de 1977 en realidad no era muy distinto al de 1991 que conocemos. En veinte años, las únicas mejoras se han hecho en las reglas y el personal de limpieza. Se han contratado a más elfos y se le han dado más responsabilidades al guardabosques y al conserje. Por otro lado, se ha añadido una enfermera más competente y una bibliotecaria más cuidadosa. Además de nuevos profesores.

El Hogwarts de 1977, sin embargo, es muy distinto al Hogwarts de 1991. Las normas de seguridad son más estrictas, los castigos son peores, el toque de queda es más temprano y nadie en su sano juicio, ni en la más profunda locura, puede salir del castillo sin autorización. No hay que olvidar el contexto de miedo y guerra mágica. Lord Voldemort es un nombre que es pronunciado cada vez menos a menudo, y los valientes que se refieren a él como El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado lo hacen con cada vez más temor. Además, las familias de sangre limpia, como la de Euríale Mulciber, apoyan abiertamente a este mago y el numero de sus seguidores que se hacen llamar mortífagos aumenta cada vez más.

No quedan muchos recónditos de paz en el Reino Unido, que no sean el colegio de Hogwarts y el Ministerio de Magia, así como el banco de Gringotts en el que el dinero de los magos sigue sin ser perturbado.

Euríale Mulciber terminó de bajar las escaleras con un ruido seco del tacón derecho contra el mármol del suelo. Sus zapatos resonaban severamente por los pasillos vacíos. Había madrugado esa mañana para enviar la carta a sus padres, pero esta tendría que ser modificada y esperar. Se dirigía hacia el Gran Comedor por el camino más corto que conocía. No era el más corto que existía, pero aunque se cruzaba con algún cuadro cuyos habitantes la molestaban era un camino agradable.

Justo antes de llegar a las escaleras de la entrada apareció el Barón Sanguinario, fantasma conocido de su casa que arrastraba las cadenas del castigo eterno. El fantasma inclinó la cabeza ante Euríale. La conocía por lo que se hablaba de ella y por habérsela cruzado, y las dos versiones no diferían. Eran de una belleza extraordinaria con una actitud altiva que alejaba a cualquier mago inferior a ella, grupo constituído por todo el alumnado de Hogwarts y algunos de los profesores. Sin embargo era amable y educada, ya que también inclinó la cabeza devolviéndole el saludo a la criatura.

La puerta del Gran Comedor estaba abierta de par en par sobre una sala llena de mesas vacías. Simplemente algunos alumnos repartidos de forma aleatoria desayunaban alicaídos. En la mesa de Slytherin, Euríale distinguió a Stephen Vaisey y Regulus Black conversando sin mucho interés con Aurora Vaisey, la hermana del primero. Había un par de alumnos que no reconoció. No entró a la sala, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin para encontrarse con sus compañeras.

Stephen Vaisey y Regulus Black eran dos de los cinco chicos de su mismo curso y casa. Los otros tres se llamaban William Wilkes, Harry Dean y Terence Gibbs. Euríale había hablado con todos al menos una vez pero realmente no se llevaba ni con Dean, ni con Gibbs ni con Black. Esos tres eran más reservados y sus familias eran demasiado importantes como para intentar considerar si debían o no dirigirse al resto de su casa. Stephen Vaisey siempre se metía con ella por algún que otro motivo, pero no le caía del todo mal y era de los pocos que sí hablaba con Regulus Black. William Wilkes era su amigo de infancia puesto que sus familias estaban emparentadas en algún lugar y ellos eran algo parecido a primos terceros. William Wilkes hablaba mucho con Gibbs y Dean y ellos le dirigían la palabra más a menudo que al resto de los Slytherins todos juntos.

Euríale Mulciber, en realidad, se llevaba mucho más con las chicas. Kimberly Stebbins era su mejor amiga y la única que sabía más cosas que las que un mago normal debía saber sobre Euríale si no quería verla enfadada. Lo único malo que tenía Kimberly era su relación de besitos con Stephen Vaisey. Cuando le hacía ir con ellos a comer y se dedicaban a besuquearse Euríale acababa realmente incómoda y terminó entendiendo que era mejor traerse un libro puesto que Regulus Black no le daría conversación. Luego estaban las otras. Daphne Boyle, Lena Lawrence y Stella Travers. Eran simpáticas aunque a decir verdad, Euríale las encontraba feas y desagradables. Siempre buscaban la atención de Gibbs, Black o Dean y obviamente nunca la encontraban. Sin embargo las fiestas que organizaban eran buenas y siemrpe conseguían colar alcohol. Ellas sabían sobre Euríale lo justo y necesario: que tenía tres hermanos, dos mayores y uno más pequeño, que sus padres eran realmente importantes y que siempre estaban haciendo cosas importantes, que ella era más rica que ellas juntas y que sus zapatos de charol estaban confeccionados por el mejor zapatero de la región y se los limpiaba su elfina personal que no la dejaba ni en Hogwarts. Obviamente la admiraban. Admiraban su belleza sin igual, caracterizada por sus enormes ojos almendrados del color del mar en un día despejado; admiraban su pelo suave y sedoso del color del más delicioso chocolate fundido y todos y cada uno de sus discretos pero no por eso poco elegantes peinados; admiraban su actitud altanera y su posición siempre por encima; admiraban su sabiduría y las buenas notas que sacaba; admiraban también el hecho de que se hubiese apuntado al equipo de Quidditch como cazadora suplente para hacerle un favor al capitán, su hermano, puesto que uno de sus cazadores no estaba del todo en forma y siempre podría decaer... Lo admiraban todo de ella y ella se sentía admirada por todos y cada uno de los seres que la rodeaban. Todos menos tres, por supuesto. Terence Gibbs, Harry Dean y Regulus Black. Por supuesto. Ella era de las pocas que tampoco les admiraba a ellos. Por lo tanto ellos eran admirados por todos y no admiraban a nadie.

Cuan Euríale llegó a la Sala Común de Slytherin le dijo pacientemente la contraseña a la puerta que se abrió sin hacer ruido para dejarla pasar. El fuego de la chimenea que por la noche había ardido con vigor estaba tan apagado que de él no quedaban ni las brasas de los troncos y algún elfo doméstico descuidado había olvidado quitar las tristes cenizas que revoloteaban cual polvo cuando alguien ondeaba su capa cerca del hogar. Todas las mesas estaban impolutas, tan limpias que reflejaban el techo gris y abovedado en su madera negra. Dos niñas estaba sentadas en un mismo sofá, tan separadas la una de la otra que un río entero habría cabido allí sin que les salpicaran gotas. Una de ella debía estar llorando, puesto que tenía la cabeza enterrada entre las manos. Un joven paseaba por la habitación con el ceño fruncido y removían sin tocarlas las cenizas de la chimenea.

Cuando vio a Euríale, el joven se sobresaltó y se dio un golpe contra una esquina del muro en el codo. Se le saltaron un par de lágrimas del susto y se apresuró a retirarse dándole la espalda. Era un chico de séptimo que se le había declarado una vez, hacía medio año, y que aún parecía sufrir las consecuencias de la negativa de la chica.

Euríale, sin inmutarse siquiera, dejó la carta a sus padres en una de las mesas negras, manchándola temporalmente. Sacó pergamino, pluma y tinta de su mochila y, abriendo la carta que no pudo enviar, volvió a empezarla, copiando partes y modificando otras. Sin embargo, no estaba muy concentrada, seguramente por los nervios del primer entrenamiento de Quidditch que tendría lugar ese mismo sábado por la tarde, puesto que derramó la tinta negra sobre la alfombra verde, justo a la altura de un círculo de arabescas que, una vez manchado, parecía un ojo llorando sangre negra. Euríale se asustó por eso, limpió todo con la varita, recogió sus cosas y subió a su cuarto a buscar a Kimberly.

Su amiga dormía plácidamente pero Euríale no la dejó seguir haciéndolo. La despertó llamándola y sacudiendo ligeramente su hombro.

-¿Euría?-preguntó la rubia, soñolienta, con las pestañas aún algo pegadas y un hilo de baba que se había secado desde su boca hasta la almohada.

-Por favor, Kimberly, límpiate esas guarrerías.

-Sí señora.

Kimberly se levantó haciendo un esfuerzo por llevarse su cuerpo al cuarto de baño. Salió de allí dos minutos después, con la cara limpia, el pelo bien recogido y los ojos abiertos. Aunque estaba algo más erguida, se notaba que acababa de despertarse.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No he podido enviarles la carta a mis padres porque Arthur ha elegido justo este día para morirse. Claro que mejor eso que no que se muriese por el camino y que la carta quedase extraviada para siempre. Luego no había nadie en el Gran Comedor y he vuelto para volver a escribir la carta. Pero entonces se ha derramado la tinta sobre la alfombra y me he quedado sin, por lo tanto venía a pedirte que vinieras a desayunar conmigo y que después me dejaras un frasco de tinta porque ya no me queda negra y mi madre odia que le escriba con tinta azul.

-¿Se ha muerto tu lechuza? ¿Y estás bien?  
-Sí. Me da rabia, simplemente. Pero eso ya no importa, está muerta y punto. Además, estoy nerviosa.

-¿Por el entrenamiento de Quidditch?

-Sí.

-¿Y por qué le pediste a tu hermano entrar de suplente si ahora vas a ponerte nerviosa?

-No se lo pedí, Kimberly, él me pidió un favor y yo lo hago como buena hermana.

-Euría, estaba delante cuando se lo sugeriste tú.

-Se lo sugerí porque él no es lo suficientemente avispado como para darse cuenta de que era una buena forma de arreglar su problema con el cazador enfermo.

-Ya, vale, así que tú querías ir en ese momento. ¿Por qué ahora no?

-¡No entiendes nada, Kimberly! Bueno, vístete y ven a desayunar. Te espero en la Sala Común.

Y Euríale Mulciber cerró la puerta del cuarto de chicas sin ruido, subió las escaleras a la Sala Común y se sentó en el sillón verde más grande de todos a esperar.

* * *

Bueno... Esto ha resultado ser un fic cargado de significado oculto, muchos símbolos y un buen incipit (principio), uno como Dios y Stendhal mandan, con todas sus revelaciones de las que no hablaré porque os destripo la historia.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	2. Segundo

**Gui:** Heme aquí, con el segundo capítulo, por mucho que me coman las hormigas ahora mismo. Agradezco a **Cookie** su review y deseo que os encante etc etc, porque me estoy currando los significado ocultos y por ejemplo, si buscáis "Euríale" en Google descubriréis quién es y sus características de personalidad que mi personaje ha heredado (si no, le habría pueyo otro nombre).

**Disclaimer: **Está usted leyendo un fic de Niesugui, en este momento no te puedo atender, pero ten por seguro que no soy Rowling.

* * *

**Fría Piedra**

Segundo

Cuando Regulus Black salió del Gran Comedor con Stephen Vaisey a la hora de la comida para ir a por sus cosas de Quidditch a la Sala Común vislumbró a Euríale Mulciber conversando con un par de amigas en dirección contraria a la suya. El chico aceleró el paso y se plantó ante ella.

-Euríale Mulciber.

-¿Regulus Black?-contestó ella, aturdida.

-¿Sabes dónde se encuentra tu hermano Harvey?

-Debe de estar en la Sala Común, en su cuarto o con algún amigo. No le he visto desde ayer, pero si no le encuentras, estará puntual en el entrenamiento de Quidditch.

-Gracias.

Se alejó de ella. Debía de haber supuesto que no sabría encontrar a su hermano puesto que no se les veía juntos casi nunca, pero había albergado un mínima esperanza. Estaba nervioso por un asunto del Quidditch y quería comentárselo al capitán sin tener a todo el equipo alrededor, pero si no le veía en la Sala Común, tendría que esperar al entrenamiento.

Cuando se subió a la escoba con su uniforme de Quidditch puesto Regulus seguía sin haber hablado con Harvey Mulciber sobre ese asunto tan importante para él. El hecho de haber conservado su puesto de buscador de un año para el otro le ponía de buen humor, aunque opinaba que el cazador enfermizo, un tal Denver de cuarto, debería haber cedido su puesto a alguien más sano. Podía serlo tan bien Euríale Mulciber como cualquier otro, pero sin posibilidades de acabar en la enfermería el día del partido.

La verdad es que no entendía muy bien el criterio de Harvey Mulciber para elegir a sus jugadores. Su asunto importante era por un lado el enfermizo de Denver y por otro el nuevo guardián, que parecía un enclenque pero que era amigo del hermano pequeño de Harvey Mulciber y que había conseguido entrar en el equipo. Regulus opinaba que, aunque no era perfecto, Bartemius Crouch de quinto era más apto para el puesto.

En verano, Regulus había jugado al Quidditch con algunos amigos de sus primas Black que habían pasado por la Mansión de su tío Cygnus Black III. Cissy y Bella nunca jugaban al Quidditch, Bella ni siquiera se ocupaba de sus labores de prima mayor según el criterio de Regulus, pero era comprensible que ella no le hablase. Todo por los acontecimientos del verano, claro, pero desde que se había casado, Bella había sido distante. Cissy sin embargo le había dirigido la palabra y había jugado con él pero no al Quidditch, nunca al Quidditch. Con ella, siempre había tenido que jugar a las muñecas y acababan dejándola sola, en un descuido paternal, para salir a jugar al Quidditch.

Los amigos de Cissy, sin embargo, sí que jugaron con él. Incluso Rodolphus Lestrange, el marido de Bella, y su hermano jugaron con él un día que aparecieron por la Mansión. Sin embargo no fue ni la mitad de divertido que lo había sido otros veranos. De hecho, hacía seis años que los veranos no eran tan divertidos en casa de las chicas Black. Ellas habían crecido ya mucho y no querían jugar con él. Cuando Cissy acabó Hogwarts, hacía unos cuatro años, dejó de ser una adolescente simpática. Regulus, esos veranos, había sido completamente capaz de olvidar la posibilidad de compañía femenina, teniendo diversiones que le iban más y a las que estaba acostumbrado. La presencia masculina en la casa de las primas Black siempre había resultado aliviante para ambas partes, porque sus primas tenían una voz demasiado aguda como para soportarla todas las horas de todos los días de todas las reuniones familiares. Pero ahora ya era insoportablemente aburrido estar en la Mansión de Cygnus Black III. El prometido de Cissy era el único simpático de todos los que estaban ahí pero pasar tiempo con Regulus no le agradaba tanto, y además todos jugaban muy mal al Quidditch.

Por lo menos había podido practicar. Para buscar una snitch no hace falta tener a jugadores alrededor, así que Regulus se encerró en si mismo. Salía a cazar pelotitas doradas y una vez lo había hecho, lo guardaba todo, se daba una ducha y volvía a su cuarto a por un libro o algo más interesante que las aburridas conversaciones irrelevantes y superficiales de Bella y Cissy.

Pero eso daba igual. Ahora mismo tenía que entrenar y estar sobre la escoba era un placer grande, aunque le recordara cosas del pasado.

A mitad del entrenamiento, Denver se empezó a marear. Regulus intercambió una mirada significativa con Peyton Grooge, de séptimo, otra cazadora que llevaba cuatro años en el equipo y decidieron pedirle a Harvey Mulciber que parase el entrenamiento.

-¡Mulciber!-tres personas se dieron la vuelta, cosa molesta. Regulus especificó:-¡Harvey!

-¿Qué quieres, Black?

-Tenemos que hablar contigo-le apoyó Peyton Grooge. Era una chica robusta, con el pelo corto y negro y los ojos pequeñitos y negros, la piel rojiza por haberse quemado al sol y cara de mala uva.

-A ver, ¿qué problemas hay?

-Veamos, si Denver no es capaz de soportar el primer entrenamiento intensivo de Quidditch, dudo que llegue vivo al partido contra Hufflepuff y además le he metido seis tantos a Harrison en menos de diez minutos y sin complicarme demasiado. O yo soy demasiado buena y tenemos que esperar que los cazadores de las demás casas no lo sean o coges a Barty Crouch en nuestras filas, que paró siete tantos de ocho y complicados.

-Black, ¿era eso lo que querías decir?

-Eso mismo. Opino que Euríale, tu hermana, es mejor que Denver, y ella no se cae de la escoba.

-Nosotros también estamos de acuerdo-se juntaron los golpeadores.

-Yo también, Harvey, aunque no debería opinar, creo que Barty Crouch lo hizo mejor que Harrison-dijo Euríale a media voz.

-¿Y también opinas que eres mejor que Denver?-la provocó su hermano.

-No, él es mejor que yo aunque tenga peor salud.

-¡Eso es!-intervino Denver.-¡Yo soy mejor que ella y llevo más tiempo aquí!

-No podemos ganar si estás enfermo, Denver, además ella es mayor que tú y seguro que ha jugado más tiempo-le calló Regulus.

La discusión se estaba volviendo algo violenta y Harvey Mulciber tuvo que mandarlos callar. Al cabo de un tiempo de reflexión, Harvey Mulciber miró a Harrison, el guardián y le dijo:

-Vete a buscar a Barty Crouch. Si es mejor que tú ahora te quedarás en la reserva con Euríale.

Nuevas protestas empezaron a resurgir al entender todos que el capitán no pensaba cambiar a Denver por Euríale. En cierto modo, Regulus sabía que Harvey se sentía más a gusto con Denver y Grooge de compañeros que con su hermana, aunque siendo de la familia no tenía por qué haber ningún problema.

Harrison volvió con Barty Crouch y todos los jugadores se pusieron en marcha: Regulus debía moverse en un amago de buscar una snitch que no habían soltado para no perder el tiempo y los golpeadores lanzaban bludgers perdidas que llegaban hasta los guardianes. Los cazadores se juntaban en posiciones de ataque estratégicas y metían tantos. El guardían que más quaffles parase sería el titular. Denver estuvo en la formación de cazadores las tres primeras veces. Luego se fue a descansar.

Por suerte para Regulus, Peyton Grooge y los golpeadores que preferían a Barty Crouch, este consiguió parar cinco quaffles más que Harrison que se quedó como suplente. Por lo menos habían ganado una batalla de dos.

Acabado el agotador entrenamiento en el que Regulus no había hecho nada más que probar velocidades y giros bruscos en la escoba, se fueron todos a los vestuarios. Harvey, Harrison, Denver y el hermano pequeño de Harvey que se había quedado a mirar se fueron en seguida. Los golpeadores les siguieron poco después. Regulus siempre prefería quedarse el último pero un imprevisto vino a molestar sus cavilaciones.

-Hola, Regulus Black. Un placer estar en el equipo con tremendo buscador.

-Mientras pares quaffles, toleraré tu presencia.

-¡Pero qué borde eres, por Merlin!-Regulus tenía la mala impresión de que con su tonito afectado, Barty Crouch se estaba riendo de él. Una sonrisita asomaba a sus labios.-Pensé que serías adorable, encantador, seductor, inteligente, abierto... Ya sabes, un poco como tu hermano.

Regulus no contestó. Se metió en la ducha.

-Lo sabía, entonces es cierto. Sirius Black se ha ido de casa dejando a sus familiares llenos de pena por su partida.

El silencio, molestado por el rumor del agua de la ducha, se hizo presente.

-Estaba claro que no duraría ni cinco minutos habiendo caído en Gryffindor. ¿Hablas con él cuando te lo cruzas por los pasillos, Black? ¿O prefieres evitarlo a toda costa y hacer como si no estuviese viviendo en el mismo castillo que tú?

Fuera lo que fuese, lo que intentaba Barty Crouch no estaba dando resultado. Regulus Black seguía silencioso enjabonándose.

-Supongo que siempre lo consideraste tu ídolo hasta que se marchó. ¿Te ha dado un golpe la vida? ¿O eres un buen Black y siempre supiste que era inferior a ti?

-Bartemius Crouch-dijo Regulus, saliendo de la ducha-, cuando hayas acabado con tu juego puedes reunirte con tus amigos porque yo no necesito tu compañía. Aunque estoy empezando a pensar que no tienes amigos, ya que visualizas tu única forma de divertirte como haciendo enfadar a los demás. Claro que conmigo eso no funciona. Mejor ve a ver a algún Gryffindor y llámale sangre sucia. Si él no se tira sobre ti lo harán sus amigos.

Y con esto, Regulus terminó de secarse y vestirse y abandonó los vestuarios. Fuera, se topó con Euríale Mulciber que salía del vestuario de las chicas. En el camino hacia el castillo se veía a Peyton Grooge. Regulus comenzó a caminar hacia allí sin prestarle la más mínima atención a la chica. Euríale se le acercó.

-¿Black?

-¿Qué?

-Quiero tu sincera opinión: ¿creéis de verdad que soy mejor que Denver o le tenéis algún tipo de manía? Porque no quiero que me uséis como solución a vuestras manías.

-¿A quién te refieres con "vosotros"?

-A ti, a Peyton y a los golpeadores.

-Obviamente, la mala salud de Denver le quita puntos. El año pasado él era tres o cuatro veces mejor que tú, pero si no aguanta en una escoba es peor que todos los idiotas que se presentaron a la prueba y no supieron ni agarrar la quaffle en el suelo, ¿me explico? Por eso tú, ahora mismo, eres mejor que Denver. Y por eso tienes que convencer a tu hermano de que lo quite de en medio. No sé qué tiene con un idiota de cuarto pero si pretende ganar, que lo saque ya mismo.

Euríale miró a Regulus. Durante medio segundo, la admiración traspasó su máscara perfecta a través de sus ojos, pero Regulus no lo vio. Miraba al frente, como siempre, demasiado importante como para tener que girar la cabeza por una insignificante criatura como Euríale.

-Eso haré-sentenció la joven y adelantó a Regulus para subir las escaleras de la entrada antes que él. Regulus le dedicó una mirada que no dejaba ver la molestia producida por ese adelantamiento simbólico.

En cuanto entró al castillo se dirigió a la Sala Común de Slytherin y allí se quedó hasta la hora de comer, estudiando, leyendo un libro o pensando en sus cosas. En algún momento vio entrar a Barty Crouch pero no se le notó y el chico no se le acercó. Cuando vio entrar a Euríale y Harvey Mulciber por la puerta se sorprendió de la rápidez de la chica. No pensaba que fuese capaz de enfrentarse a su hermano en un asunto en el que ella parecía claramente la interesada. Pero no estaban hablando de eso, si no de cosas familiares, así que Regulus perdió todo el interés que podría haber demostrado por la chica y volvió a su libro. Más tarde llegó Stephen Vaisey de dónde fuera que se hubiese pasado el día y pudo comentarle el asunto del Quidditch. Stephen, con toda su inteligencia a cuestas, no supo encontrar una solución inmediata y Regulus le dijo que podía irse si quería. No se equivocaba del todo, porque Stephen Vaisey salió volando hasta la otra esquina de la Sala Común donde estaba Kimberly Stebbins desde hacía cinco minutos, esperándole para una sesión de besos y caricias salpicadas por comentarios poco o nada interesantes.

* * *

Con esto y con todo, medespido hasta el domingo dentro de dos semanas, es decir, el el domingo 8 de Julio.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	3. Tercero

**Gui:** ¡Hola! Ya sé que es martes y no domingo, el pacto era subirlo el lunes pero se me pasó, estuve haciendo otras cosas y eso. Gracias a **Cookie** por el review. Y **dedicado especialmente a F.S porque hace un año exacto que no está y gracias a él tengo más inspiración y puede también que más tristeza.**

**Disclaimer: **Todo pa Rowling, sí, todo pa Rowling.

* * *

**Fría Piedra**

Tercero

La temporada de Quidditch estaba en todo su esplendor. Gryffindor había ganado a Ravenclaw gracias, de nuevo, al estupendo buscador James Potter que había alcanzado la snitch pese a tres bludgers prácticamente seguidas y había elevado a su casa hasta los 200 puntos a los veinte minutos de haber empezado el partido. Ravenclaw se había quedado con 10 puntos y un palmo de narices.

El maravilloso James Potter, que estaba pasándolas canutas maldiciendo a Slytherin con sus tres amigos y novia en las gradas de Hufflepuff, vestidos los seis de amarillo solo para apoyarles un poco más.

-Maldito seas, Slytherin, ¡yo te maldigo!-gritaba a voz en grito.

-Tus maldiciones son una mierda, Cornamenta, ni siquiera tienes la varita-comentó Sirius, más bien gritando porque no se oía nada de nada.

-Es que James es un buen alumno y no hace tonterías-comentó Lily, mirando a Sirius con cara de sabihonda.

James hizo una mueca, tragando saliva, indicándole a Sirius que con Lily cerca no podía sacar la varita si no quería perder puntos. «El colegio antes que el amor» articuló con la boca. Lily, que no era tonta, se dio la vuelta y vio a James. Entendió la frase entera y le empezó a propinar puñetazos amistosos, a lo que el resto de merodeadores se rieron, mientras James intentaba apartar los puños de Lily para besarla. No le salió del todo bien, sobretodo porque Remus gritó algo sobre el partido y todos volvieron su atención a este.

-¡Maldición!

-Tus maldiciones ya no sirven de nada, James, ha ganado.

-¡Es culpa tuya, Canuto!

-¿Por qué?

-Porque has jugado al Quidditch demasiadas veces con tu hermano y ahora el joven cazador Regulus HA ATRAPADO LA SNITCH.

-James, vete a la mierda.

-Ya estoy en ella, Canuto-comentó mientras le abrazaba. Sirius se lo sacudió de encima. Se miraron tres segundos, expresando que no estaban molestos por la conversación y salieron ordenadamente de las gradas echando maldiciones a todos los Hufflepuff y Slytherin del mundo.

Regulus en su escoba atisbó a su hermano vestido de amarillo gritando cómo los Hufflepuffs eran unos mierdas. Agarró más fuertemente la pelotita dorada y descendió a la hierba con un amago de sonrisa en los ojos.

-Enhorabuena, Black-dijo alguien.

En un principio no quiso darse la vuelta pero una mano le obligó a hacerlo y se encontró cara a cara con Euríale.

-Gracias, igualmente-pronunció como un autómata. Eran las palabras que provocarían que la garra de la chica soltase su brazo. O eso creía él en un principio.

-¿Puedes soltarme?

-Aún no.

Regulus esperó a que Euríale dijese algo, pero no lo hizo. Se limitó a observarle durante tres largos minutos. Después le soltó. En el campo no quedaban nada más que un par de jugadores de Hufflepuff con lágrimas en los ojos. Perder 250 a 40 no era el plan inicial de los tejones. Regulus no perdió el tiempo en molestarse con el hecho de haberse quedado ahí el último y entró a los vestuarios. Se cambió tan lentamente como siempre y salió. El equipo al completo – incluida Euríale Mulciber – le esperaba fuera.

-Black, date prisa-dijo Harvey Mulciber-. Visto el rendimiento de Euría en el partido, accedo a pasarla a cazadora titular en vez de suplente. Queda dicho. Nos vemos el sábado que viene a las once en punto, cualquier retraso y os mato. A todo esto, ha sido un buen partido pero no servirá de nada si no entrenamos aún mejor. El próximo partido es contra Ravenclaw.

Se fue y el equipo se desperdigó, aunque la meta de la mayoría estaba en las mazmorras y dentro había una fiesta esperándoles. Regulus, demasiado extrañado por la actitud de su capitán, llamó a Euríale que se detuvo a esperarle.

-¿Cómo ha sido eso?

-Bueno, como Denver se encontraba mal y no podía jugar, hice un intensivo con Harvey y Peyton, para automatizar las jugadas y le hice prometer a Harvey que si las hacía todas bien y marcaba más de cinco tantos en el partido contra Hufflepuff, me pasaría a titular. Si no, yo me iría porque me hacía perder demasiado el tiempo. Y lo he hecho. He conseguido lo que querías.

Parecía esperar una reacción por parte de Regulus, un agradecimiento o que por lo menos la mirase. Y eso se obligó a hacer el joven, aunque demasiado fastidiado por que ella hubiese conseguido lo que él no. Pero al mirarla encontró una expresión de triunfo en sus ojos que duró más tiempo de lo que uno cabría esperar en alguien que se controlaba tanto como Euríale Mulciber. Lo que hizo sospechar a Regulus que ella quería que él viese su expresión y se sintiese inferior.

Eso, definitivamente, no iba a ocurrir. Cada uno siguió su camino. Puede que Euríale Mulciber hubiese conseguido que echaran a Denver al puesto de "suplente", pero contaba con tantas cosas a su favor como ser la hermana del capitán, ser la suplente que quiere reemplazar al chico al que hay que echar, ser mujer y ese tipo de cosas... que a Regulus le extrañaba que la chica hubiese tardado dos meses en conseguirlo. Si él hubiese tenido todo eso y su inteligencia y astucia de Slytherin a mano, habría conseguido su propósito mucho antes.

Por suerte, no tuvo que volver a intercambiar palabras con ella hasta después de las vacaciones de navidad. Habían estado en la mayoría de las clases juntos, sí, pero no hablaban y en los entrenamientos no tenían puestos que se relacionasen en absolutamente nada.

Era un día ventoso y la nieve del suelo se había convertido en agua marrón a medio descongelar. A veces caía agua del cielo, aunque aún no se decidía por la forma: a veces era nieve y otras, lluvia. El equipo de Slytherin salió al completo al campo de Quidditch y se topó de frente con el de Gryffindor. El fin de semana anterior, los de Gryffindor habían jugado contra y ganado a Hufflepuff 180 a 80, puntos que demostraban que sin el buscador, James Potter, Gryffindor habría perdido y que Hufflepuff no era tan mal equipo como había gritado Sirius Black en el primer partido del año.

-¿Puede saberse qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó Harvey Mulciber, visiblemente molesto por la aparición del equipo odiado.

-Ya salíamos, Mulciber, pero si quieres nos quedamos a veros intentar jugar, serpientes de pacotilla-comentó el cazador de Gryffindor.

-Eso es lo que hacéis vosotros, Bell, no me hagas reír. Está claro que si os costó jugar contra Hufflepuff, podéis considerar que os hemos ganado ya.

-Necesitaréis coger la snitch si queréis ganar y Potter–se apartó para dejarlo a la vista–es claramente mejor que el vuestro.

Regulus se vio agarrado por la escoba y tirado hacia delante. Parecía que todo se había convertido en un duelo de buscadores. James Potter con toda su altura y altanería le miraba socarronamente.

-¿Qué, Black? ¿Vamos a ver quién agarra antes la snitch?

Regulus le vio señalar hacia el cielo y poco después abrir la mano. Allí dormitaba una snitch que en cuanto se vio libre de su agarre salió volando. Regulus no quería competir contra James Potter pero dadas las miradas de su equipo y del otro, era obvio que iba a tener que hacerlo.

-Las snitches tienen memoria táctil, seguramente vuele más hacia ti.

-Bueno, ¿y quién dice que la agarré yo por primera vez?

-Lo dice el hecho de que la lleves tú.

-Es la del colegio.

-¿Y por qué no la guardaste en su caja?

-Es obvio que porque la ha robado, Black, deja de hablar y súbete a la escoba-Harvey Mulciber se acercó a él para decir lo que susurró tras pronunciar su apellido.

Regulus montó en la escoba fingiendo altanería. Estaba tranquilo, porque por lo menos no estaba su hermano por las inmediaciones. James Potter frente a él se preguntaba cómo podían ser tan distintos Sirius y Regulus. Le echó un vistazo al restodel equipo de Slytherin, se paró unos segundos en Euríale Mulciber que parecía haber reemplazado por vompleto al otro cazador, y otros segundos más en Peyton Grooge porque más valía disimular y hacer que se fijaba en ellas sólo por ser mujeres.

James y Regulus se miraron a los ojos. Barty Crouch fue el encargado de soltar la snitch: los buscadores no la podían mirar. Barty Crouch subió en su escoba hasta muy arriba, soltó la snitch y bajó. Cuando sus dos pies tocaron tierra un golpeador de Gryffindor dio la señal y tanto James como Regulus salieron volando.

Cinco minutos después seguían buscando la snitch. La pelotita dorada se había escondido bien o se movía muy poco. Los dos equipos empezaron a perder confianza en sus buscadores y por lo tanto, empezaron a meterse con los de en frente para desahogarse.

Sin embargo, ni James ni Regulus oían las pullas. Habían dejado el infantilismo para enfrentarse al viento y a los colores cambiantes. En un momento, Regulus pareció vislumbrar un brillo y avanzó con rapidez. Pero se dio cuenta de su error cuando el brillo era plateado. Para camuflar su error siguió avanzando en esa dirección hasta la grada de Ravenclaw y bajó de golpe. Esperaba que James le hubiera seguido, porque si no habría quedado en ridículo. Por suerte para él, James reaccionó y le siguió aunque también vio lo que había confundido a Regulus y se regodeó en su superioridad, ya que no había caído en la treta de ese Black, mucho menos habil que él mismo. Por esto James se desvió a la vez que Regulus, detrás de él. Y vio la snitch. Aceleró la escoba. Regulus en ese momento entendió que no había engañado a James y que además él había visto la snitch porque luchaba por alcanzarle. Regulus no la veía, así que decidió distraer a James. Subió bruscamente y el Gryffindor se estampó contra él. Cayeron los dos, intentando enderezar las escobas. Por suerte, el golpe contra el suelo no fue demasiado duro. James volvió a subir a la escoba, aunque estaba mareado y Regulus le siguió sin poder respirar por culpa del golpe en la espalda. Los dos volvieron a caer, aturdidos por tanta velocidad después del golpe.

Mientras tanto, los equipos se habían acercado bastante y se ocuparon de sus buscadores. Decidieron que se recuperarían y volverían a la escoba. Mientras, ellos buscaban la pelotita, sentados en la hierba.

Cuando los dos subieron a sus escobas sabían dónde estaba la snitch y se estuvieron peleando por ella, a empujones en el aire. Se la arrancaban de la mano el uno al otro, habiéndola agarrado prácticamente a la vez y cada uno tiraba de su trozo. La snitch se fue con James y Regulus tuvo la certeza de que sí había sido él el primero en tocarla.

El encuentro amistoso entre buscadores anuló el entrenamiento de Slytherin, pero a Regulus le vino bien. En la ducha, dejó que el agua destensase sus músculos doloridos. A la salida sólo estaba Euríale Mulciber, vestida con el uniforme del colegio.

—Creo que has sido mejor.

—No te pongas sentimental, gracias.

—Tienes razón —dijo ella, sorprendiendo a Regulus— no lo volveré a hacer, probaba tu reacción. No ha sido buena idea. Espero que mañana vengas al entrenamiento, aunque esto te haya servido como tal.

Y se fue. Regulus no supo interpretar eso. No veía a Euríale siendo ni sociable, ni observadora, ni siquiera para con él y su actitud le escamó. Se preguntó de dónde salía esa parte de la chica, y se lo estuvo preguntando un buen rato.

* * *

Fin del cap. Nos vemos en dos semanas.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	4. Cuarto

**Gui:**¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? Lo comprendo, he desaparecido. Tengo que agradecerle a **Zontaurop** su paciencia y su revire. No cumplo bien el reto, a este paso me ganas... Sé que este domingo toca el sexto cap así que pienso darme prisa con el quinto.

**Disclaimer: ** Las cinco verdades universales son: 1. Para vivir hay que comer 2. Para vivir hay que beber 3. Todo el mundo tuvo madre 4. Todo el mundo muere 5. Jotaká es la dueña de HP

* * *

**Fría Piedra**

Cuarto

Hacía frío. Era una mañana fea y gris, como las que hay en Inglaterra tan a menudo. Cualquiera habría dicho que empezaba la primavera. Los árboles aún no se habían dado cuenta de que podían empezar a florecer y el sauce boxeador seguía sacudiéndose, como si la nieve aún se posase sobre él.

A Euríale le gustaba el frío. Llevaba su túnica negra del uniforme sin abrochar. Debajo asomaba una túnica de verano corta, que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. El libro que llevaba en la mano era una excusa.

Mientras avanzaba hacia el árbol, recordaba una conversación entre dos chicos un curso mayores que había oído por cadualidad.

—¿Sabes, Quejicus? Si tocas el nudo que hay en la base del tronco del sauce, deja de pegar golpes.

El otro le había mirado mal. A Euríale le parecía normal, visto como lo había llamado el Gryffindor. El primero era Sirius Black, lo supo después. El segundo estaba en Slytherin y era muy feo y Euríale no se había molestado en aprenderse su nombre.

El Sauce estaba tranquilo. Con su libro bajo el bazo, Euríale echó a correr y se lanzó hacia el nudo. El árbol no tuvo casi tiempo de reaccionar. Se paró al instante. Ella se acomodó en el mismo nudo y abrió su libro.

Sabía que era una tontería hacer lo que estaba haciendo. De buenas a primeras, se iba a resfríar. Y como apareciese quien no debía, se iba a llevar una buena reprimenda. Además, no le había prestado atención a la madriguera gigante a los pies del árbol, agujero por el que cabía sin problemas un hombre agachado, pero era el secreto del árbol y el del director del colegio, y podía llevarse un mal castigo. Algo poco agradable.

Sabía quién iba a pasar y a qué hora lo haría, y sin embargo, aún albergaba la esperanza de que otro se le adelantase a su cita no prevista y se la llevase en brazos para siempre.

Sacudió con energía la cabeza. No podía pensar en eso. Ni siquiera era cierto. Por un instante, había visualizado a lo lejos a un Slytherin de pelo negro y ojos negros. Se forzó a si misma a ponerle ojos azules y pelo rubio. Esperaba a alguien en concreto y nadie más aparecería por el camino esa mañana fría.

Leyó un rato. Había ido allí a estudiar, Euríale, a estudiar. A nada más. Solo quedaba un minuto para la hora de su cita no prevista cuabdo empezó a concentrarse en su lectura. Por suerte al final, siempre ganaba su sangre fría. Estaba estudiando la tecnica del Patronus y su historia. La primera vez que alguien lo creó lo hizo sin pronunciar palabra. Se aferró a sus más preciados recuerdos para conservarlos frente al dementor y la criatura había huido. Solo quedó una fina neblina plateada. Lo había contado a los siete vientos y nadie le había creído, o eso contaba la canción que lo narraba.

Fue Uther el Cotilla el que, cuando escuchó la canción del hombre de la neblina plateada, quiso saber más. Empezó a practicar sin dementores pero no le salía nada bueno. Entonces, un día en el que la desesperación lo carcomía...

—¿Euríale Mulciber?

La niña alzó la cabeza. Allí estaba su cita no prevista, vestido con la túnica del colegio bien abrochada, protegido del frío y del catarro.

Euríale le había investigado bien. Se llamaba Harry Dean y miraba a todo Hogwarts por encima del hombro. Le tenía miedo al frío desde que su hermana mayor había perdido un dedo por congelación. Euríale le había sonsacado el secreto al primo pequeño, un niño de segundo con un apellido distinto y una cara contraria a la de Harry Dean. Los había relacionado gracias a la hermana de la profesora de Aritmancia, que conocía a la familia por haber estado prometida con el tío materno del primo de segundo de Harry Dean. Le había costado medio año darse cuenta de todo eso, igual que le habían costado tres meses convencer a su hermano de que ella era una buena sustituta como cazadora, igual que le había costado dos años saber jugar tan bien al Quidditch como para ser una buena sustituta, pero en tercero había encontrado cual sería su meta y si se tomaba tantas molestias para conseguirla, era porque Euríale Mulciber siempre se salía con la suya.

—¿Harry Dean?

—¿Qué haces ahí?

—Leer.

Euríale había apostado por el frío. Había añadido el sauce boxeador porque estaba en el camino que usaría Dean hacia la lechucería y porque quedaba mejor leer en un árbol que tendida en la hierba. Pero la elección había sido buena. Harry Dean también le tenía miedo al sauce boxeador. Para mirar por encima a todo Hogwarts, le tenía miedo a muchas cosas.

—¿Cómo es que no te pega?

—¿El sauce? Porque soy su espíritu y le ordeno que no me pegue. Si te acercas, no te hará nada.

—No pienso acercarme.

—No te hará nada, te lo prometo.

Euríale no podía moverse. No podía dejar de presionar el nudo del tronco o todo se iría al traste. Tenía que saber llevar la conversación hacia el terreno de Dean, para que tuviese la impresión de que él tenía la conversación en mano, que elegía si quedarse o irse; y a la vez retenerle junto a ella.

—¿Y para qué me acercaría?

—Para nada. A mi me da igual. Seguirá sin pegarme el árbol, te acerques o no.

Lo bueno de ser tan Slytherin como el chico era que sabía qué incentivaría el que se acercase. Para un Griffindor habría que hacerle parecer cobarde, qué pasa, ¿no te atreves? Su valentía y bravuconería podría contra el miedo. Pero si le hacía creer a Dean que ella no tenía interés en que se acercase, se buscaría algo de lo que sacar provecho.

—¿Qué hechizo has utilizado? —preguntó acercándose a ella.

—No es ningún hechizo. Soy el espíritu del Sauce.

—Ve con ese cuento a otro.

En ese instante, Euríale supo que lo tenía en sus manos. Era evidente que no se creía su mentira y quería sonsacarle la manera de calmar al Sauce Boxeador. El único problema que tenía eso era que tenía que quitárselo de encima antes de alejarse del árbol, porque obviamente no le iba a contar su secreto. Si Harry Dean temía al Sauce, huiría antes de intentar rescatarla. James Potter, el buscador estúpido de Gryffindor, caería a sus pies si se ponía en un peligro del que la pudiese rescatar. Harry Dean caería en sus redes si le impresionaba lo suficiente.

—No pienso decírtelo, ¿qué saco con eso?

—Oh, puedes pedirme cualquier cosa, todo se me da bien.

Seguía demasiado pagado de si mismo. Pese al frío, Euríale se recogió el pelo. Por suerte no tiritaba.

—¿No crees que en el castillo hacía demasiado calor? Menos mal que nunca hace buen tiempo en Hogwarts...

—¿Te gusta el frío?—Euríale le vio titubear.

—Es claramente mejor que el calor, obviamente.

Al parecer le había hecho enfadar. Harry Dean se levantó tres segundos después de haberse sentado. La miró con mala cara.

—Tengo que enviar una carta y no voy a perder mi tiempo contigo.

—Me alegro de que tengas claras tus prioridades—respondió Euríale, fingiendo perfectamente mucha seguridad.

—No eres tan importante—insistió él. Su insistencia no fue lo suficientememte inútil como para aliviar la tensión que Euríale sentía. Por dentro, era un hervidero de emociones y pronto podría quitarse la capa oscura sin miedo a tiritar.

—Me parece estupendo, no tenía intención de serlo, de lo contrario, me habrías obligado a decirte mi secreto.

Señaló el Sauce a su espalda con la mirada. Cogió el libro y empezó a leer. Estaba tensa. De repente, se le había ocurrido que cualquiera podría verlos allí, o que en cuanto se moviese a penas, dejaría de ejercer presión sobre el nudo. Ya se visualizaba siendo atacada por el árbol cuando Harry Dean decidió al fin ir a llevar su carta a la lechucería. Euríale esperó hasta perderle de vista.

Antes de levantarse, se acordó de haber parecido desesperada ante la hermana pequeña de Dean. Por favor, quiero verle fuera. Por favor, haz que envíe una carta. Por favor, por favor. Esperó un minuto más, volviendo a desear ese pelo negro, esos ojos negros, pero nadie más apareció y ella echó a correr para que el árbol no la alcanzase. Una vez en el castillo, esperó en la sombra de la entrada, envuelta en su capa de uniforme a que apareciese Harry Dean. Luego le siguió hacia la Sala Común, un tiempo después para que no la viera.

Antes de llegar se cruzó con Stephen Vaisey saliendo de un aula de pociones. La saludó con gesto hosco, lo que la echó para atrás. Le habría preguntado por... En fin, se había marchado.

Entrando en la Sala Común se cruzó con un par de niños de segundo, uno de los cuales era el primo de Harry Dean. Él, sin embargo, no estaba por ninguna parte.

Se sentó, abatida, frente a la chimenea. Seguramente le había salido todo mal, seguramente no había conseguido impresionar a Harry Dean. Seguramente lo había asqueado. No tendría que haberle dicho lo del calor. Se había apresurado demasiado. Cierto es que se moría de frío, pero tenía que haber esperado a que él le preguntase si no tenía frío. Obviamente no le iba a dar su capa pero a lo mejor le habría preguntado por qué no se abrochaba la suya.

Sintió que la desesperación ganaba terreno. No quería que se fuese todo al traste. El Quidditch, Harry Dean... Quizás había sido mala idea. Quizás todo iría mal. Quizás nada funcionaría y su sueño de tercero se estropearía. Nunca debió apostar tan alto. Podría haber aceptado al chico de séptimo que la evitaba. Seguro que habría sido todo mucho mejor. Odiaba trabajar tanto por una sola persona. Odiaba no saber si se estaba equivocando. Odiaba que él fuese así y no como su hermano. Habría sido todo mucho más simple.

Algo la hizo moverse. Por suerte, se apartó de la chimenea a tiempo. Se quitó rápidamente la túnica negra, se recogió el pelo con la mano y se dirigió hacia las escaleras que daban a los cuartos de las chicas. Harry Dean subía por la de los chicos.

Le echó un vistazo antes de irse. Ella había disimulado su vigía mirando el libro, pero ver el gesto le había dado ánimos. Había conseguido intrigar a Harry Dean. Por lo menos era algo. Cuando Euríale Mulciber desapareció por la escalera, Harry Dean se dirigió hacia Severus Snape, que escribía sobre un pergamino muy rápido.

—¿Dónde está George Grenn?

Snape alzó la cabeza un instante y miró al estúpido de sexto con su cara de idiota.

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

Así que Harry Dean se encogió de hombros y se marchó. Snape acabó de escribir su redacción, la enrolló, la metió en su mochila y se levantó. Cogió el resto de sus cosas y salió de la Sala Común. Antes de llegar al Gran Comedor, ya se había cruzado con Lily Evans. Iba cabizbajo, intentando no pensar demasiado en ella cuando se chocó con alguien. Pidió a cualquier mago muerto que por favor, no fuese Potter.

Regulus Black lo miró de frente. Snape iba siempre con cara de desgraciado por la vida. Se había encogido de tal forma que Regulus pensó que lo había confundido con su hermano. Snape le tenía miedo a Sirius.

En seguida se retractó. Sirius no era su hermano. No debía pensar en eso.

—¿Qué?—le preguntó.

Snape le miró sin comprender. De repente se le ocurrió algo.

—Tu amiguito, Dean, buscaba a George Grenn. ¿Por qué no vas a ayudarle y me dejas en paz?

Se marchó, cargado y cabizbajo. Regulus decidió que no le interesaba la información. Lo que hiciese o dejara de hacer Harry Dean le daba exactamente igual. Aunque era raro que buscase a alguien, si no era para mirarle pr encima del hombro. Se dirigió a la Sala Común. Tenía que coger sus cosas para el entrenamiento de Quidditch.

* * *

Esto es todo por hoy, vuelvo a disculparme, y subiré el próximo pronto, para poder sibir el sexto este domingo.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	5. Quinto

**Gui:**Sé que es lunes y no domingo pero por un día no se mueve nada... Gracias a **Zontaurop** por el review y el reto. Me gusta escribir esto.

**Disclaimer: ** La octava maravilla del mudo viene a ser el hecho de ganar pastones escribiendo Harry Potter y lo protagoniza Jotaká

* * *

**Fría Piedra**

Quinto

Slytherin acababa de ganar a Ravenclaw en Quidditch. Harvey Mulciber anunció que era hora de fiesta y todo se montó en medio día en absoluta discreción. Regulus se había enterado por Harvey, pero algunos Slytherin no se lo esperaban. Fue una sorpresa grata: todo por demostrar que eran mejores que el resto.

Regulus estaba un poco distraído. Había recibido una carta de su prima Bellatrix contándole su vida, que era muy aburrida, demasiado para ser Bellatrix. Regulus había empezado a pensar, por algunas de las cosas que decía, que la carta tenía otro significado. Decía lo siguiente:

_Querido Regulus, he estado haciendo muchas cosas, pero me han hecho pensar en ti y por eso te escribo, aunque sea ya tarde. Nos vimos en Navidades y las cosas con Rodolphus siguen igual que entonces: te acordarás. Es muy amable conmigo y pasamos grandes momentos juntos. Nos hemos apuntado a la vez a un club y así hacemos más cosas en común. Además estoy redecorando la casa. El mantel negro que nos regalasteis es precioso y ya no lo quito. Además, se puede limpiar con un movimiento de varita._

Espero que todo vaya bien en Hogwarts. ¿Sigues siendo amigo de Harvey Mulciber? He conocido a su padre y es encantador, tiene unas ideas muy claras, seguro que estarías de acuerdo conmigo. Lucius me ha hablado también de un compañero de Harvey de séptimo que se llama Snape. Seguro que te llevarías bien con él, tendríais cosas de las que hablar, ¿o le conoces ya? Saluda de mi parte al profesor Sterkon, me acuerdo mucho de él.

Muchos besos, tu prima Bella.

Regulus no había visto a Bellatrix en navidades, eso para empezar. Había conocido a Rosolphus Lestrange en verano y no le había vuelto a ver. Había tenido, además, la desgracia de conocerlo semidesnudo, besando y desnudando a Bellatrix. Su primera duda residía en aquello: ¿se referiría Bellatrix al sexo cuando decía "pasamos grandes momentos juntos"?

Tampoco veía a Bellatrix en un club, ni redecorando la casa. No conocía bien sus ideas para el futuro, pero si eran ideas en común con el padre de Harvey, no sabía qué podía ser. Una pequeña parte de su cerebro pensaba en el Señor Oscuro, cuyo nombre no puede ser pronunciado. Había oído a Bellatrix alagarlo en la cocina de Grimmauld Place.

Por último, la insistencia de Bellatrix en que se hiciese nuevas amistades era extraña. A Mulciber le veía a menudo y conocía a Snape de vista, pero nunca los había visto juntos, y sobretodo no conseguía encontrar un punto en común con el preofesor Sterkon. Todo parecía apuntar en una dirección: Bellatrix le estaba recomendando nuevas amistades, entre las cuales se encontraban Snape, Harvey y el profesor Sterkon.

No sabía cómo acercarse a Sterkon. En Harvey no confiaba y a Snape solo le había hablado una vez, así que el profesor era la mejor opción. Podía quedarse más tiempo después de clase y transmitirle los saludos de su prima, a lo mejor así se enteraba de algo.

La fiesta de Slytherin, por lo tanto, era el último de sus pensamientos. Sin embargo se convirtió en poco tiempo en su escenario de cavilaciones.

No podía pensar con tanta gente haciendo tanto ruido, así que se dedicó a vagabundear. Se topó primero con Harry Dean y Gregory Grenn hablando de algo en susurros. Grenn estaba rojo y Dean parecía decidido a hacer algo. Le vino a la mente la cara de Snape y su frase estúpida: "Tu amiguito, Dean, está buscando a Gregory Grenn, ¿por qué no le ayudas y me dejas en paz?". Se preguntó si significaba algo.

Después, le abordó Euríale, completamente perfecta. El moratón de su brazo, provocado por una bludger, parecía haber desaparecido.

—Regulus Black, tan bien vestido como siempre —comentó.

—Euríale —dijo Harry Dean detrás de Regulus, antes de que pudiese responder.

La joven se giró y una sonrisa llena de malicia pareció asomar a sus labios. Regulus, intrigado, hizo ademán de irse pero se quedó en la sombra. Harry Dean no parecía haber notado la presencia de Regulus. Si no, no habría hecho lo que hizo.

Se acercó a Euríale y le susurró algo al oído. Luego, sin hacer nada más, la besó. Regulus se quedó completamente anonadado. No le pareció un comportamiento típico de Dean. La reacción de Euríale le sorprendió, aunque menos. Harry Dean era lo que se podía llamar un "buen partido", aunque no en lo que a su conversación respectaba.

Euríale le apartó firmemente agarrándolo de los hombros y le miró desde la altura de sus tacones, que la hacían parecer más alta que Harry Dean, aunque no lo era ni con los tacones.

—Harry. No.

—Pero no soy Grenn.

—No eres Grenn, pero ahora mismo no eres lo que quiero hacer esta noche. Grenn no me besó.

—Seguro que lo habría hecho si hubiese tenido la ocasión.

—La tuvo. No fue tan directo como tú.

—¿Eso es malo?

—Quizás sí.

Entonces Harry Dean pareció encontrar a Regulus demasiado cerca y se fue.

—¿Tanto te llueven los pretendiente? —le preguntó Regulus, decidiendo adoptar un personaje cómplice.

—No los que yo querría —. La mirada que le lanzó podía significar tantas cosas que Regulus no se paró a pensarlas y cortó por lo sano.

—Ve hacia ellos. ¿O no eres capaz, Euríale Mulciber?

Ella le miró con la misma malicia que había asomado cuando llegó Harry Dean. Giró la cabeza en busca de una presa y no tardó en encontrarla. A Regulus le sentó mal. No se llevaba muy bien con el chico al que miraba Euríale.

—¿Crouch?

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Eso es lo que tú querrías? —insistió.

—A él no le rechazaría a la primera. Quizás a la segunda, sabiendo mejor cómo es, sí lo rechazara.

Regulus la miró, dudoso. Por alguna razón le molestaba que Euríale le demostrase sus dotes seductivas con Barty Crouch. Harry Dean habría sido mucho mejor.

Euríale actuó como si lo que pensase Regulus no le importara lo más mínimo. Y el chico no tuvo más remedio que observar sus movimientos. No podía desentenderse. Él la había retado. Barty Crouch la había visto venir. Se volvió lentamente hacia ella y le preguntó algo con esa cara de idiota que siempre tenía pintada.

Cuando Euríale se tocó el pelo, Regulus decidió que podía dejar de mirar, pero no lo hizo. No podía creer que Euríale tuviese tan pocos recursos. Tocarse el pelo, en una chica, era tan obvio que de haber sido él el seductor, lo habría usado como última baza.

Pero Barty Crouch parecía seducido. Regulus esperaba que el muy estúpido la besase. Así, él tendría razón al afirmar que Euríale no era capaz de lanzarse. Pero su compañera de casa era más lista de lo que aparentaba.

Tenía a Crouch comiendo de la mano y le besó cuando él menos se lo esperaba. Regulus maldició y se fue a buscar algo que meterse en el cuerpo. Cuando volvió había recuperado la compostura y ver cómo Euríale se separaba de Crouch le provocó un inmenso placer. Como si él mismo controlase los placeres que podía o no sentir Crouch controlando a Euríale.

La chica volvió y le miró. Le retó con la mirada. Le machacó con sus ojos oscuros en la oscuridad de la sala. Y Regulus tragó un poco de saliva en silencio.

—No ha estado mal. Claro que cuando te has empezado a toquetear el pelo la tentación ha sido muy fuerte.

—¿La tentación de irte y no mirar nada más? Entonces ¿por qué te has quedado.

—Te había retado. Tenía que presenciar el resultado — que Euríale adivinase sus pensamientos le había vuelto a ponerde mal humor.

—Bueno, lo del pelo ha funcionado con Crouch pero no funcionaría contigo. Para saber cómo seducir a alguien, hay que saber primero cómo es, Regulus Black.

—Acepto mi derrota.

—Si te gusta usar esa palabra, dejémoslo en "derrota". Está bien que la aceptes pero deberías aprender de ella para la próxima. Será más difícil de aceptar.

Y con esas palabras se fue. Cuando pasó cerca de Barty Crouch, que charlaba con una Slytherin de quinto, le tocó el hombro y le volvió a besar. Y sonrió con malicia, de nuevo, hacia Regulus. Sabía que la estaba mirando, porque no podía verle a él en las sombras estando ella en la luz. La certeza le exasperó aún más.

Enfadado, hambriento y sin poder controlarse normalmente, se dirigió hacia su dormitorio, se quitó la ropa y se metió en la cama, completamente desnudo.

No consiguió conciliar el sueño, sin embargo se abandonó a una especie de insomnio soporífero en el que vio aparecer uno a uno a sus cuatro compañeros de habitación. Mucho más tarde, o dos minutos después, su enfado había recido tanto que se dirigió al baño. Se echó agua en la cara y en la nuca, se puso ropa interior y una túnica blanca y otra de abrigo por encima y fue a la Sala Común.

En ese momento, cayó en la cuenta de que no podría abrir la ventana, o la Sala Común se inundaría. Fuera estaba más oscuro que de día, pero era una oscuridad que mantenía el color verdáceo de las algas.

Sopesó los pros y los contras de salir de la Sala Común para adentrarse en el castillo y buscar una entana que dejase pasar aire gélido nocturno.

Se despertó en la Sala Común a las siete de la mañana. Era domingo. Rodeado de sueño, volvió a su cuarto y se tendió en la cama, cerrando las cortinas con la varita. Se volvió a dormir, con ropa incluída.

No apareció a la hora del desayuno pero comía con los demás en el Gran Comedor como si ese domingo fuese otro domingo cualquiera entre la cantidad increíble de domingos de su vida.

Pero no era un domingo cualquiera. Había decidido contestar la carta de su prima Bellatrix, pero la mala noche provocada por algo que no conseguía comprender se las hacia pasar canutas. Por suerte, Stephen Vaisey decidió entretenerle.

—Reg, necesitamos la victoria. Si Ravenclaw pierde contra Gryffindor, vamos mal, pero seguramente gane. Y si gana, podemos hacer lo que sea, que seguiremos teniendo la copa.

—Dudo que gane Ravenclaw.

—¿Por qué eres tan aguafietas, Reg?

—No quiero aguarte la fiesta, Steph, pero Destiny Dopplerom no tiene posibilidades contra James Potter.

—Bah, buscadores. Esos no son importantes.

Su sonrisa hacía ver que no había olvidado el puesto de Regulus en el equipo de Slytherin. Él se rindió ante su amigo.

—Es posible que Ravenckaw gane a Gryffindor, pero solo si James Potter llega sin reflejos.

Dejaron el tema, pero Regulus consiguió concentrarse en la carta de Bellatrix. Le contaba los resultados de los partidos y aprovechaba para hablarle de Harvey y Euríale Mulciber.

_A propósito de Snape_ — decía — _ me lo crucé hace poco y tuvimos una conversación corta. No parece muy listo, pero solo hemos intercambiado un par de palabritas. Voy a ver si es verdad que es tan interesante. Como no lo sea, dejaré de creerte, prima... Aunque hablaré con Sterkon, me cae bien._

Dudaba seriamente que Bellatrix se riera con algo, pero la frase le había salido sola. Quizás demasiado Sirius para agradar a Bellatrix, pero Regulus tenía algo de Sirius imborrable y que Bellatrix lo odiase no era motivo suficiente para eliminar ese algo.

Y hablando de Sirius, del que de hecho estaba hablando demasiado, James Potter le abordó a la salida del Gran Comedor.

—Regulus Black, te reto a atrapar otra snitch. Me parece que me acusas de hacer trampas y no quiero que nadie piense eso de mi.

Tras él estaba su amigo gordito, Peter Pettigrew, que hablaba con la novia de Potter, Lily Evans.

No supo por qué, si por la visión de Severus Snape más allá, mirando a Lily Evans; o por el hecho de que James Potter se presentase sin su inseparable Sirius Black, ex-hermano suyo, pero algo le empujó a responder a James lo contrario de lo que quería.

—Acepto el reto, no la volverás a atrapar.

Era una respuesta demasiado Gryffindor para su gusto, pero le había salido sola y Regulus confiaba en su subconsciente.

Y además, el nuevo reto podía servirle para deprimir a Potter y ayudar a Ravenclaw a ganar.

* * *

Y el sexto el domingo que viene ^^.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	6. Sexto

**Gui:** Este domingo, es decir pasado mañana, en principio, está estipulado que tengo que subir el capítulo 8. Así que pretendo darme prisa. Como habéis visto no me sale muy bien. SI es que tengo algún lector... Gracias de nuevo a **Zontaurop** por todo y perdón por mi tremendo retraso.

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto es mío.

* * *

**Fría Piedra**

Sexto

Regulus se dirigió sin vacilar hacia la puerta del despacho. El profesor Skerton solía comer allí. Llamó a la puerta que le preguntó quién era.

–Regulus Black –dijo, y la puerta le dejó entrar. Se sorprendió, aunque no tanto. Normalmente, la puerta no dejaba entrar sin que el alumno explicase sus intenciones.

–Regulus Black –repitió el hombre gordo. Era completamente calvo, pero aún parecía joven. Quizás era solo una impresión.

Regulus asintió y miró al profesor de Aritmancia desde arriba. Era más alto. No sabía si hablar, ni de qué. "Me envía mi prima" era una buena opción. Seguramente Bellatrix había tenido buenas relaciones con ese profesor, podía incluso darse el caso de que aún se carteasen y que entonces, Bellatrix hubiese anunciado la llegada de Regulus. Incluso podía ocurrir, si Regulus tardaba demasiado en acudir a Skerton, que Skerton acudiese a él. El hombre le hizo pasar y sentarse en un silla.

–Veo que Bellatrix ha hablado contigo –. Bien pensado, podía incluso darse el caso que el profesor Skerton quisiese hablar con Regulus y le hubiese pedido a Bellatrix que le hiciese ir a visitarle.

–Sí. Me ha dicho que podía venir y he sentido curiosidad.

En el fondo, no sabía si ser sincero con Skerton. Tenía una pose excelente, de niño que no se entera de mucho pero que va de sobrado. En el fondo, sospechaba cosas. Y no sabía qué pensar de esas cosas.

–No me extraña, no me extraña. Conocí a tu prima cuando ella estaba en quinto. Era una buena alumna. Yo acababa de llegar desde Durmstrang, me fui de allí porque no estaba de acuerdo con los nuevos programas. Hogwarts tenía un aspecto más apetitoso. Para un profesor, esas cosas son importantes.

Regulus asintió. El profesor que le había parecido tan pesado desde tercero resultaba ser interesante, al fin y al cabo.

–Ella me cautivó. Nunca he tenido una alumna más interesante. No la alcanzas, Regulus, aunque estás bastante cerca. Pues bien, nos empezamos a conocer mejor y un día estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas fuera del programa educativo y fue mi interesante. Me contó su proyecto futuro, que está cumpliendo sin problemas, de hecho. ¿No?

–Se ha casado hace poco...

–Sí, es verdad. Creo recordar que se lo propuso ese chico, Lestrange y a ella le dio más bien igual.

–No parece que le importe.

–A veces no une la importancia que le dé uno al otro sino que tengan las mismas ideas, ¿sabes? Creo que tu prima comparte con su marido una misma visión del mundo y también creo que la quiere compartir contigo. No para casarse contigo, ya lo sabes. Además eres demasiado pequeño. No. Quiere compartirlo con sus seres queridos.

El silencio inundó la sala. Regulus estaba a punto de contestar una idiotez que no había pasado suficientemente por su cerebro pero Skerton volvió a hablar antes.

–Pero ahora tengo clase, si me disculpas.

Una vez fuera, Regulus se alegró de no haber dicho la frase que habría soltado. Habría sido mejor algo así como "¿Y cuales son esas ideas?". Pero el profesor tenía visiblemente cosas que hacer. Las clases no empezaban hasta una media hora más tarde.

Ya casi llegaba a la biblioteca cuando vio una escena que le hizo pensar en varias cosas. James Potter, el buscador, acompañado por ... en fin, sus amigos y su novia pelirroja estaban andando tranquilamente por los pasillos cuando se cruzaron con Snape. Fue un movimiento de la chica el que evitó que Potter, que estaba a punto de soltar algo, dijese algo malo. Sirius le miró desconcertado y pareció pensárselo mejor. Snape huyó hacia la biblioteca.

Quitando la aparición estelar de alguien a quien quería evitar ante todo, ver a Potter le había hecho recordar que esa tarde tenían una cita para buscar snitches. Además, tenía que hablar con Snape por petición de Bellatrix. También pensó en Euríale aunque no supo decir por qué.

Llegó a la biblioteca distraído por tantas asociaciones y se le olvidó lo que había ido a hacer allí así que se fue decidido a buscar a Snape.

James Potter por su lado no se sentía molesto por no haber insultado a Snape. Por un lado le preocupaba (su lado merodeador, ese lado que Sirius compartía con él y que le había mirado con cara de asombro), ero por otro le parecía infantil meterse con Snape por nada. Se había fijado en el pequeño Black que les había echado una mirada al pasar cerca.

–Sirius, esta tarde voy a darle una paliza en Quidditch a tu hermano.

–Claro. Es un blandengue.

–Sirius –intervino Lily de repente.– Regulus no tiene nadaque ver con tus padres, ¿por qué le odias a él también?

–No le odio, solo me parece estúpido.

La cara de tristeza de Lily se borró en seguida pero a ella le siguió dando pena. Tenía la tentación de pedirle a James que perdiese a posta pero entendía que que ella sintiese pena por el hermano de Sirius no hacía legítimo el dejarse ganar. Además, James se ofendería. Seguro.

Cuando fue con el al campo de Quidditch le comentó su idea modificada mil veces por sus pensamientos:

–James, ese chico es ...

–No te preocupes, Lily, no le voy a hacer nada. Solo le voy a demostrar que hay que esforzarse para ser un buen buscador. Pero esta vez no hay ninguna trampa de por medio.

–Así que la última vez...

–La última vez, el equipo miraba. Ahora estamos él, su amigo como sea, tú y yo. Nadie más.

Aunque cuando salieron al campo, Lily vio a una chica a la que no conocía. No supo si acercársele o no. A lo mejor no era demasiado Slytherin. A lo mejor hablaba con ella. Debía de ser la novia de Regulus. Pero mejor no se lo preguntaba. El sol estaba empezando a bajar y Lily esperó que la snitch no se perdiese, ni James yendo a buscarla. Un segundo después se regañó y decidió que tampoco quería que se perdiese Regulus.

–¿Cómo te llamas?

–¿Qué más te da? ¿Quién eres?

–Lily Evans, séptimo.

–Ya, y Gryffindor.

–Bueno, vengo a acompañar a James como supongo que tú habrás venido a acompañar a Black –. Aunque no se refería nunca a Regulus como "Black" epnsó que era lo mejor.

–Digamos que sí.

Como le dio claramente la espalda, Lily dio por finalizada la conversación y se sentó a mirar. En realidad pensaba en esa chica, en Regulus y en Snape. Estaba claro que Regulus no sabía que esa chica había ido a verle. Su acompañante era en realidad su amigo Stephen Vaisey. Se habían presentado abajo. Esa chica estaba detrás de Regulus, sin lugar a dudas. Le gustaba. Y mucho. Se notaba en cómo le seguía con los ojos. Lily no era capaz de seguir a James. No veía bien con el sol, y además confiaba en él. Levantaba la cabeza de vez en cuando, pero se acordaba de Snape. «Si Sev siguiese hablando conmigo, le preguntaría quién es esa chica. Si Sev siguiese hablando conmigo, a lo mejor habría conseguido que James se llevase mejor con él. Si Sev siguiese siendo su amigo...». Sentía una gran desazón. Sentía que había tenido que elegir entre James y Sev porque ninguno de los dos quería ceder terreno. Pero James siempre había tratado mal a Sev. Y Sev tenía unas frecuentaciones sospechosas. La trsiteza le volvió a llenar la cabeza y se sintió repentinamente mal.

Levantó de nuevo la cabeza y vio a Regulus a punto de atrapar la snitch. James le dio un golpe con la escoba y perdieron la pelotita. O eso creyeron, porque Regulus resultó tener reflejos y la atrapó. Bajaron al suelo, se dieron la mano y James se le acercó volando.

–Siento toda esta tontería. Debe de haber sido un rollo para ti.

–No tanto.

–¿Te pasa algo?

–Solo estaba pensando en Regulus y Sirius. Me pone triste que siendo hermanos no se hablen.

–Ya lo sé. No te preocupes. Vamos, me voy a cambiar.

Euríale les miraba de lejos. James Potter no parecía hundido por haber perdido. Regulus estaba abajo con Stephen. Tampoco parecía encantado ni eufórico. Parecía que había resuelto un problema y que sólo le quedaban unos cuantos más. Se volvió a sentar en la grada. Había faltado a su plan yendo allí pero quería verlo. Por suerte, Regulus no la había visto y Stephen Vaisey se había quedado abajo. Lily Evans sí la había visto pero dudaba que ella hablase con Regulus sobre el tema. Espero a que el chico entrase en los vestuarios para salir de allí.

Regulus en los vestuarios volvió a pensar en su corta pero concisa conversación con Snape. Le había encontrado en el patio interior de Hogwarts y le había preguntado directamente por su prima:

–Perdona, ¿conoces a prima Bellatrix Black, ahora Lestrange?

–¿Por qué?

–Porque me ha enviado una carta y me ha dicho que hablase contigo. Al parecer Lucius Malfoy te conoce y todos ellos tienen...

–¿El profesor Skerton y Harvey Mulciber eran también gente con la que tenías que hablar?

Había sentido en ese momento que un nuevo camino se abría. Snape se había inclinado en su asiento y había confirmado que había hablado una vez con Bellatrix y que tenían ideas parecidas. Regulus volvía a ver a Skerton pronunciando unas palabras parecidas. Esa vez, tenía las palabras en mente.

–Y bien, ¿qué ideas son esas?

–¿Lees los periódicos? ¿Te enteras de lo que está pasando en estos momentos fuera de Hogwarts? ¿Sabes quién es el Lord que no debe ser nombrado?

Y se había levantado y se había ido.

Todo había quedado más claro. Mucho más claro. Ahora todo tenía un sentido, incluso la brevedad de las explicaciones de su prima en la carta. Por si acaso alguien la interceptaba. Ese tal Lord estaba a la cabeza de un grupo terrorista, o eso había leído en los periódicos. Su madre lo había mencionado en una ocasión en casa como alguien cuyas ideas estaba claras y era del todo exactas. Se maldició por no saber nada más y si las clases no le hubiesen quitado el tiempo, habría ido a la biblioteca a por los números antiguos de periódicos, pero según había entendido en la carta de su prima, esa información no se conseguía tan fácilmente. Era un grupo selecto, prohibido, y se entraba por contacto. Se imaginó que Bellatrix no había necesitado ningún contacto para entrar. Ella sola imponía lo suficiente. Y estaba claro que le estaba haciendo un favor al integrárlo.

Salió de la ducha y se secó el pelo. Era ya de noche y mejor lo pensaba todo al día siguiente. Se alegraba de haberle robado la snitch en las narices a Potter, en plena estrategia de desvío. Por suerte ese asunto estaba zanjado. Stephen le estaba esperando fuera. Empezó a hablar de volver a la Sala Común a relajarse y Regulus no hacía más que asentir. De repente vio a Euríale paseando por los jardines y se acordó de algo. Miró a Stephen y le preguntó:

–¿No había alguien en las gradas?

–La novia de Potter, Evans.

–Me pareció ver a dos personas.

–No que yo sepa.

Le había parecido ver a Euríale. Podía ocurrir que Stephen no se hubiese fijado. Euríale era otro tema que volvía demasiado a menudo en sus pensamientos, últimamente. Le había molestado sobremanera su actitud en la fiesta con Barty Crouch, pero no lograba entender por qué le molestaba algo tan nimio. Quzás, el hecho de que rechazase a Harry Dean por Barty Crouch le había sorprendido negativamente.

Exclamó un gran "oh" muy frustrado y añadió:

–Tengo demasiados pensamientos en la cabeza.

–Relájate, Reg. Necesitas dormir. Vamos, a la cama.

Entraron en la Sala Común que estaba llena hasta los topes y no pudieron chocarse con nada más y nada menos que Harvey Mulciber preguntando por su hermana. Regulus le miró con cansancio y se fue. No aguantaba un segundo más de trato social con la gente de su alrededor.

* * *

Bueno, pretendo subir el siguiente rápidamente.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
